


The Finale

by JustKiddun



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddun/pseuds/JustKiddun
Summary: Kiro's concerts always leave him energized and ready for a good time.I blame the people located in here for this---> https://discord.gg/sn45jhB [must be 18+ to join]Hear that peeps! It's all your faults. XD





	The Finale

The concert was finally over. As much as I enjoyed listening to him sing, I enjoyed what came after more. His performances always got him riled up and I was more than happy to help him expend that extra energy, much to the chagrin of his agent who had long since given up on scolding us and instead told us to be discreet for the sake of Kiro's career.

He gave me a quick hug before going to sign autographs for his fans, leaning in close to whisper in my ear. "You better be ready for me. I look forward to tonight Miss Chips."

I felt my face flush and my panties moisten, an ache beginning to grow in my belly at the unspoken promises in those words. He was gone with a wink and a wave before I could even think to respond. His agent came over and sighed, "Come. You can wait in the van for him," and led me out a side door away from where his fans would gather to get a chance at seeing him up close.

It was nearly an hour before the door opened and Kiro slinked in, a mischievous glint in his eye. I was half asleep, the boredom of waiting having left me tired. I smiled softly at him as he slid in next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and laid my head against his heart. I began to doze as the van pulled away.

I awoke with a start what felt like only a few minutes later, groaning in pleasure. Kiro had my clit between his fingers, rolling it gently and making me squirm. "Good. You're awake now. It's no fun if you're sleeping," he laughed, continuing his tormenting assault on my sensitive button. I moaned, getting closer and closer to exhilaration when he stopped. "Don't even think about it. This is just the opening act. Save it for the finale."

I sat up and grabbed his hair, pulling his face to mine and kissing him fiercely. He pulled back and leaned close to my ear, "Look at you, so eager to start the real fun. Just a little longer, my spicy little chip." He nibbled my ear and I could feel his grin. I raked my fingers through his hair and settled my hands around his neck, enjoying his sweet temptation. He pulled me onto his lap and pressed his hardness up against the fire raging down below. I ground myself against him, the rough feeling of his jeans exciting me even more. He slipped his hands up under my dress, kneading my ass over my panties. I looked into his eyes, the heat radiating from them making me squirm on his rigidity even more.

"Take it off. I want to see all of you," he growled as his eyes darkened in desire, lifting the back of my dress as I lifted my arms to make removing the unwanted garment easier. He deftly unclipped my bra and I pulled it off quickly, dropping it to the floor of the van.

In an instant his hands were on my back, pulling me forcefully to him, his mouth wrapping around my nipple as he grazed it with his teeth and my nails digging hard into his shoulders. "Do you know how much I want you right now?" he growled as he licked along the skin of my breasts, heading for the other one to give it the same treatment. I pulled away, reaching down to his jeans and tugging at the button and zipper that held him back from me.

"I need you now," I breathed, fumbling and failing to unleash him. He moved my hands away and deftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down a bit, his warmth springing right up towards mine just like it was meant to. 

I reluctantly got off him, clumsily removing my panties while kneeling on the seat next to him as I leaned down to take him in my mouth. I licked up his length and around the head, taking my time to rile him up. He groaned, letting me tease him for only a minute before grabbing a handful of my hair and forcing me down on him so quick the air would have been knocked from my lungs if my mouth wasn't full. 

He bobbed my head up and down vigorously for a few minutes, not giving me a second to catch my breath. He suddenly yanked my head up and forced his tongue in my mouth as he pulled me back on his lap and quickly thrust himself into me. I squealed into his mouth, the sudden fullness making me grip his arms tightly as I was suddenly sent careening off the edge into the abyss of pleasure. 

He pumped himself hard and fast into my more than willing body as the waves of pleasure rippling through my every nerve intensified with his rough handling, lifting my climax higher and higher until I felt like I was going to burst from his intensity. The muscles of his body tightened as he clung to me tighter, his kiss relaxing into something less needy, and he slowed, the warmth of him filling me as he reached his own climax. His tender kisses rained gently on my cheek as I relaxed into his arms and laid my head on his shoulder, slowly coming back down to earth.

"I really do love you Miss Chips, you know that?" he murmured, stroking my back. "We should probably get dressed and go in before my agent tells me I have to wake you up," he laughed. 

That mischievous twinkle was in his eye again as he said, "Let's go to my room. **I'll give you your finale there.** "


End file.
